


Just Another Shopping Day

by Daemon_Spade (Hop_A_Long)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Enma being clumsy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hop_A_Long/pseuds/Daemon_Spade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enma had been told of how sweet Yuni was and of the girls sacrifice. As he muses over it on his way home, he bumps into an interesting girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Shopping Day

Walking from the store holding bags of groceries Enma walked down the street. Even though he was the Shimon Decimo he helped with things like that, it made it seem more like a real family rather than a boss and his subordinates. As he walked, he mulled over what had happened earlier that day.  
He kind of regretted asking Tsuna about why he looked so sad, though it was an odd kind of sadness so he had been curious enough to finally ask.  
Tsuna had already told him years ago of what had happened during their fight in the future and of Yuni’s sacrifice for the Arcobaleno so Enma was surprised that it the anniversary date of the day Gamma and Yuni sacrificed themselves for the Arcobaleno. There had been enough things going to keep them all busy but it seemed that on this day they let all of that go to remember the friends that they had lost in the future.

It was this thought that followed Enma as he went home. Even when he was chased through the streets by the dogs who still seemed to be out to get him, and only him it seemed as he was sure that he had seen them acting cute and lovable with other passers-by, he wondered what she was really like. Everyone only said nice things about the girl and he was burning with curiosity about her, which was rather out of character for him so he wanted to ease the burn a little.  
Everyone he had asked, after some odd or questioning looks, that she was a sweet girl and was always smiling, even if she was odd for having been hanging around Dame-Tsuna. Tsuna’s mother had said the same thing, though Enma doubted that there was a mean bone in the older woman’s body. Enma had wanted to ask Kyoko and Haru but he ended up scrapping that idea and the other guardians said the same as everyone else did, though they could say it with more clarity as they had fought and trained with Yuni as well as eating and living with her.  
All this information did for Enma was make him want to meet Yuni more, though he knew that was unlikely to happen.

As all this passed through his mind, Enma wasn’t watching where he was going and bumped into another person, sending them both stumbling and making Enma drop one of the bags of groceries.  
Blushing in embarrassment, Enma murmured “I-I’m sorry” to the girl and knelt down to begin gathering the groceries that had escaped the bag. Expecting some yelling or maybe a laugh, Enma was rather surprised when the girl he had bumped into knelt down and began helping him gather the groceries.  
“No need to apologize , I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going” The girl, who on second look seemed younger than Enma himself, smiled sheepishly and held up her phone by way of explanation. Closing the phone and stuffing it into her jacket pocket, the girl tucked a strand of her blue-black hair behind her ear, the process of which revealing an odd mark which could only be a tattoo on her left cheek, and gathered the few remaining groceries into her arms.  
Standing with both bags firmly in his arms, Enma watched the girl as she put each item back into the bag that had fallen and gave her a small smile when she finished.

When they had said their goodbyes, Enma headed through the crowds of he Namimori Shopping District and headed for home, unaware of the girl who was still standing there, watching him leave. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, the girl looked up to see a man with short and well-groomed blond hair smiling down at her “Ready to go, Hime-Sama?” the man asked, releasing her shoulder but watching the girl who gave one last look in the direction the red-headed boss retreated in before nodding  
“Let’s go, Gamma” she said with a smile, letting the blond take her in the opposite direction and unable to wait for tomorrow, when she would be formally introduced to the Vongola decimo as the new Don of the Giglio Nero Famiglia.


End file.
